Prox
Prox (プロクス村 Prox Village) is a village in the far north of Weyard, on a land mass apparently connected to northern Angara, and is mentioned to not appear on the in-game map. It is just south of Mars Lighthouse, and so is very close to the edge of the world. It is a town populated by Mars Adepts. Saturos, Menardi, Karst, and Agatio all come from Prox. Felix, Kyle, and Felix's parents were taken to Prox after the Mt. Aleph boulder incident. Description The people of Prox are distinguishable due to their scaly skin, which can vary in color. It is speculated that the people of Prox are descended from a dragon-like race, which is supported by their reptile-like appearance and affinity to fire/mars. Prox appears to be governed by Puelle, with assistance from an unnamed elder. Being so close to the world's end, the Proxians have long been aware of Weyard's decay. When the player first arrives in Prox, strong winds are blowing snow all across the region. This buildup of snow has covered most of the river so that Felix can walk on it without slipping. The Proxians, however, are having a hard time adjusting to the drop in temperature, a result of Mars Lighthouse remaining unlit. After the beacon comes to life, the winds die down and some children can be found playing outside (the music even changes to reflect the brighter mood). The void north of Prox and Mars Lighthouse is referred to by some Proxians as a "rift," which is supported by one person commenting that they can no longer see the other side. After Mars Lighthouse is lit, several villagers believe that the rift has begun to recede. What lies beyond the rift is still unknown. Vendors Prox's Inn is the bottom-left house and costs 25 coins per Adept. Prox is unique in that it is the only town where the highly valuable Mist Potions can be bought in the normal item store (Contigo offers it as an Artifact). Since by this point in the game, any equipment used is purchased as an artifact (and thus few and far between) or found in a dungeon, it is highly probable to have a large surplus of coins. A large stock of Mist Potions can greatly reduce the impact of Djinn Storm as you still have a way to keep your current party alive and don't have to switch party members in and out. Items * Cookie: Found in a jar beneath the Inn. * Dark Matter: Found buried near the igloo. Lift must be used on the boulder near the bridge to reach it. Use Scoop to dig up the Dark Matter. * Sacred Feather: Found in a pile of boxes just at the right of the staircase in the lowest level Puelle's house. * Potion: Found in a Green Jar in the lowest level of the inn. Djinn Mold: Mold can be found in the northern section of Prox, on the frozen river. The player must walk along the river in the previous area to reach this Djinni. Mold will slide into a cliff, causing snow to fall and bury it. The player must use Scoop to get Mold to join. A Mercury Djinni may or may not appear in the single house in the upper region of Prox; if your party for any reason is not in possession of one or more of the original game's seven Mercury Djinn, this will be one of the missing Mercury Djinn being available in a second appearance and opportunity to collect. Background , the original person to theorize on Weyard's demise.]]Little is given about Prox's background, but several hints are given that suggest that it holds some secrets. One man mentions that Prox once flourished because Mars Lighthouse was lit, and that now "the people of the northern flame" have been forgotten by the rest of Weyard. Using Mind Read on this man, he thinks about how all the great civilizations of the world faded away after the Lighthouses were put out. Considering how Prox is coming close to destruction, this could be meant to suggest that Prox was once quite powerful. Also, atop Mars Lighthouse, the Wise One says that "the people of Prox have committed an unforgivable sin." Although this could refer to their attempts to light the Lighthouses, this raises the question of why Isaac, Felix, and the rest of the party aren't accused of committing the same sin. It's quite possible that this sin the Wise One refers to could date all the way back to before Alchemy was sealed away. A legend in Prox says that the Golden Sun is the blast of light emitted when the Stone of Sages forms. Story Three Years Ago Somehow, the Proxians learned that in order to save Weyard from crumbling away, the four Elemental Lighthouses must be lit. A group of Prox's finest warriors were sent to Vale to inform the elders there of the danger Weyard was in, but their message fell on deaf ears. During this trip, the Proxians investigated Sol Sanctum, accidentally triggering the storm that caused the Mt. Aleph boulder to fall. The entire Proxian party was wiped out during the storm except for two, Saturos and Menardi. On their way back, the two Proxians found Felix, his parents, and Kyle, and took them back to Prox with them. Although Puelle was opposed to the idea, Saturos insisted on keeping the parents as hostages, partly to ensure Felix's cooperation. Without a Venus Adept like Felix, Venus Lighthouse would be inaccessible. At some point Alex met with Saturos and Menardi, and joined their small party so that they would have access to Mercury Lighthouse. The Fate of the World Three years after the Mt. Aleph boulder incident, Saturos, Menardi, Felix, and Alex left for Vale to steal the Elemental Stars so that they could light the Lighthouses and save Weyard. At some point Karst, Menardi's sister, left Prox with her partner Agatio for unknown reasons. Karst learned of her sister's death after meeting Felix's party in Madra. After Agatio and Karst battled Felix's party on top of Jupiter Lighthouse, they returned to Prox with the Mars Star to light Mars Lighthouse, with Felix and Isaac's teams close behind. Shortly before Felix and Co. return to Prox, the Wise One abducts Felix's parents and Kyle, transforming them into the Doom Dragon. Puelle grows worried at the length of time Karst and Agatio have spent in the Lighthouse, and so prepares to go looking for himself. Felix arrives at this time and goes instead, with the task of retrieving the Mars Star from Agatio and lighting the beacon. They are forced to battle dragon versions of Agatio and Karst and finally the Doom Dragon. After the Lighthouse is lit, the overflow of energy revives the parents, and shortly afterwards the party, along with the parents, depart from Prox and return home. Trivia *After the final battle, the player's party is comprised of just Felix and Isaac and is able to talk to all the townspeople before leaving with the rest of the party. Despite the inability to access the Mind Read Psynergy at this point because neither Ivan nor Sheba are in the party, all of the people of Prox have their own Mind Read text just like the rest of the game's town NPCs. These cannot be seen during normal play and require hacking the Mind Read Psynergy into Felix or Isaac's Psynergy inventories in order to see. Some of the text seems relevant to the future of the world of Weyard and has figured into fan discussions about Alchemy and the plot of [[Golden Sun DS|a third Golden Sun game]]. Full coverage of the text itself can be seen here. *When you click 'R' to see the world map, It says that Prox and It's Northern Reaches doesn't appear on the map. de:Prox Category:Places in Northern Reaches Category:Towns and Settlements